


Shimmer

by RedLlamas



Category: 5000 A.D.
Genre: Dresses, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, USS Hass, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: tiredjuice: For that micro story thing, 46!Paru has only ever seen Lin in a dress one time.





	Shimmer

Paru has only ever seen Lin in a dress one time. She’s definitely seen them in a dress in photos before, but never once in real life, with her own two eyes.

The _Hass_ was supposed to host a Gala for the various Star representatives en route to the Moon for a federal forum. The 100 delegates were all dresses out in their fanciest clothes, some in their old traditional gala dresses.

Paru wore one of her sparkly saris. It was the closest she had to home, aside from Abhivir. She thought she looked good, but when Lin stepped into the room, she knew she had lost.

The Captain wore a dress made of muslin and glitter, with a two-foot train. It looked like from another century, but Lin absolutely shimmered in the light, captivating everyone’s attention.

Needless to say, for being the first time Paru’s seen her best friend in the dress, they sure made it count.

**Author's Note:**

> snd me a number from this [ask meme](http://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) to [my blog, dukeofqueer](http://dukeofqueer.tumblr.com), and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase


End file.
